


of four a.m. and fraternity

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [29]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “You scared the shit out of me!”
Relationships: Martin Ellacott & Robin Ellacott
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of four a.m. and fraternity

**Author's Note:**

> Missed last night because I fell asleep. Oops? We continue to persevere, thanks for your well wishes <3

Robin jumped, clutching her chest. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Martin shook with silent laughter.

“Account for yourself!” she whispered.

“Sorry,” he apologized, not looking a bit sorry. “What are you doing up?”

“I’ve been functionally nocturnal for a case,” Robin said. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Gaming,” he said, unashamed. “With friends in Melbourne.”

“Melbourne?”

“A man can have friends!”

“Don’t get stroppy,” Robin said, brain working rapidly. “These wouldn’t be the friends who call you ‘Marto,’ would they? In dulcet, one might say _female_ tones?”

His eyes widened. “How do you—”

She smiled serenely. “Good night, _Marto_.”


End file.
